


Double Trouble

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Serial killer mention, Serial killer methods discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel discusses Halloween plans with Loki.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge! The prompt from that challenge is in bold.

**1970**

**His brisk walk came to a stop, and he frowned as the sound of crunching leaves echoed on the path behind him.** "Hello, Loki. I wasn't expecting you for another few days," Gabriel said, turning around to see the being whose face he had borrowed grinning, standing just a foot or two behind him. 

"Hello, handsome. I have -big- plans for this Halloween. Helter Skelter, and all that." Loki's grin turned positively feral. 

Gabriel refused to back up, though he did grimace. "Manson? Really? Isn't that so...last year?" What he really wanted, of course, was to talk Loki into his own plan for Mischief Night and All Hallows Eve, though he had no idea how successful he'd be this year. 

"Not at all! Picture it," Loki said, walking around Gabriel. Loki grabbed his arm, then waved toward the empty school building behind them as if it were a canvas. "Every teenager in Vera, Virginia goes insane and holds their parents and any pregnant women they can find hostage until midnight on Halloween, when they kill them and paint Helter Skelter on the walls in blood. They won't remember doing any of it, and no one will know what happened. It'll probably be chalked up to ergot poisoning or something."

"...What happened in Vera?" Gabriel was more than happy to smite--sorry, trick--assholes to death. He liked some divine retribution as much as the next archangel (and all four of them were rather fond of it). However, he wasn't nearly as happy about tricking largely innocent people, especially kids, into killing each other. Gabriel had limits, whereas Loki--the _real_ Loki--didn't. Unfortunately, Gabriel couldn't be picky on Halloween unless he could talk Loki into doing something else. In order to do that, he needed more information. 

Loki laughed darkly. "The town paper wrote an editorial chastising a local land developer for keeping a Grove sacred to us Norse gods standing while he was building a housing project. The local church and politicians got behind the editorial, and the developer ended up caving into peer pressure and cutting the Grove down." 

Gabriel sighed internally. He prided himself on being able to tell when to run, and when to fight. -This-, unfortunately, was the time to show a clean pair of heels, as Homer would say. Loki and the other Norse gods were very, very particular about their sacred groves--especially the few that had been planted in the United States. Still, maybe he could mitigate the damage. "What if we did something spectacular to the editor? Maybe throw in a few priests and politicians for good measure? We could make them write 'pigs' and 'Helter Skelter' on the walls in their -own- blood and not realize what they'd done until they lay dying."

"Ah, but think of how the children will wonder for the rest of their lives why they had their parents' blood on their hands in the morning! Everyone will be talking about the mischief we wrought. And maybe, just maybe, the kiddos will learn something about leaving other faiths alone." Loki narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. "That is, of course, unless you're going soft on me. We have a -reputation- to maintain, brother from another mother. Or--wait, are you upset because I'm going after Christians? I thought we agreed that wouldn't be a problem."

The motherfucking agreement. Gabriel now knew exactly how dangerous it was to make deals with tricksters. Too bad he hadn't known it all those aeons ago. "Psh. No! Wanna have the kiddos roast the priests alive instead? 'Cause I can make 'em do it." 

"Oooh, now we're talking," Loki replied, clapping Gabriel on the shoulder. "I knew you'd be up for my plan. Shall we go there now so we can see who was tending the Grove? We'll spare them and their family, of course." 

"Okay," Gabriel replied, letting out another internal sigh. He took Loki's arm, and flew them to Virginia faster than a human could blink. "But this time I want a pool filled with M&Ms in the motel." 

"Deal," Loki replied. "Standard wager on which of us can talk the most people into having a threesome with twins?"

"Of course," Gabriel replied, with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I love to watch you lose." 

"Not as much as I love watching _you_ lose, handsome," Loki shot back as he walked off, the autumn leaves crunching beneath his shoes.

Gabriel watched him go, the grin fading from his face once Loki was out of sight. He'd have to think of some way to protect the younger children, at least; maybe he could give out candy laced with a sleeping spell a day or two before Halloween, so they'd sleep through their parents' screaming. Yeah, that might work. Gabriel had come to hate Halloween. When they'd made their original deal to put Gabriel into 'witness protection,' Loki had been adamant that Gabriel would also owe him a 'small' favor each year near Samhain, the Celtic festival of the dead. Gabriel would help him by using his archangel powers to do more than what Loki could do on his own. It would improve their reputation, he said, and make other old gods and demons and such less likely to screw with them. Gabriel had agreed, not realizing just how bloodthirsty Loki could be sometimes. 

Gabriel stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned to walk down the street, hopefully towards a hotel they could take over. He had to admit, Loki threw the best parties when they got together like this, but that didn't really ease his conscience. Not that he had -much- of one, mind. But he had juuuuust enough of one left over from his days as an archangel to hate what they were about to do to some of the innocent people in this town. Especially the pregnant women. "Fuck," he muttered. Once again, he swore to himself that he'd figure out how to trick the original trickster and get out of this bargain--but he'd been promising himself that for hundreds of years, and he knew he wasn't going to think of anything in the next week or so. A Very Manson Halloween it would apparently be, here in this tiny Virginia town.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, I did a one-shot and it's even short! They're going to kick me out of the Robert Jordan club...
> 
> I think I'm @masterpieceofturkeycleverness on Tumblr. I'm brand new to tumblr, so who knows?


End file.
